The Affair of the Necklace
by bicie
Summary: Ginny tries to protect Harry, Ron tries to protect Ginny, and Hermione just wants her book


Disclaimer: I claim nothing!! The characters belong to the queen (JKR); I only use them to do my bidding!  
  
The Affair of the Necklace...and the Bracelet, and the Ring, and the Anklet, and the...  
  
"Please, Harry. This will only take a minute. An hour at the most."  
  
Harry searched her dark, brown, pleading eyes, and then conceded. "Alright," he sighed.  
  
"Great!" Ginny clapped her hands together and then motioned for him to sit down on the couch. "I made a few little things for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of shiny metal.  
  
"What is all that?" Harry asked, curiously as he watched her untangle a long silver chain from the silvery mess.  
  
"Well, this," she explained putting the chain over his head and letting it settle onto his chest, "is a necklace that I have enchanted to protect you from rabid gophers. I believe it works on squirrels too."  
  
"Wow! This will come in real handy! Thanks Ginny." She grinned at the obvious delight on his face. "I shall wear it always," he said, fingering the small, tear shaped pendant that dangled from the chain, his bright smile never ceasing.  
  
Beaming, Ginny untangled another chain and placed this one around his neck as well. "This one will protect you from killer bees while you're on the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"I never liked those bees. Nasty little buggers they are. What else have you got in that pile?"  
  
"Oh, a little bit of everything," she replied. She took his hand in hers and slipped a ring onto his smallest finger, a large ruby glistened on the top and Harry stared at it in amazement. "Pretty," he said, quietly.  
  
"It's to protect you from breaking the big toe on your right foot."  
  
"What about the one on the left?" Harry asked his smile fading, and a look of disappointment creeping into his expression. "It doesn't seem fair that my right toe should be protected and the left one made to suffer!"  
  
"No worries, Harry!" Ginny dug through her pile and then held up another ring, identical to the first. She slipped it onto the smallest finger of his opposite hand and then smiled. "There now, Harry. Both toes are fine."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Where did you learn how to do all this?" He asked as she clasped a golden bracelet around his wrist.  
  
"I'm just naturally gifted. I always seem to be able to do the most difficult spells with perfect ease, though I tend to have lots of trouble in arithmancy. Hermione made me take it, of course, because I always listen to Hermione. She's my best friend after all."  
  
"Ginny Weasley, you're positively amazing," Harry stood up and held out his arms offering her a hug in return to her total devotion to him.  
  
"Wow! You got tall!" Ginny noticed as she lifted his shirt a couple of inches to loop a beaded belt through the belt loops on his jeans.  
  
"I had a growth spurt. I always thought I'd be shorter than Ron, but I fooled myself and I caught up with him."  
  
"What in bloody baron's name is going on here?" came an angry voice from somewhere behind Harry. Ron stomped toward them, a broom slung over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm just helping Harry out," explained Ginny, pulling the belt as tight as it would go and then fastening it.  
  
"Helping him with what?" asked Ron. His eyes narrowed, and he set his gaze upon Harry, with growing hatred.  
  
Ginny held her wand up to Harry's ear and then mumbled something very inaudible. A large, silver hoop appeared on the lobe of his ear, and a large smile full of happiness and joy upon his lips.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped as Ginny explained to his best friend that this large silver, ridiculous looking hoop dangling from his ear would protect him from white, razor sharp toothed mule mice, and in certain situations, pigeons.  
  
"I won't accept this relationship!" Ron shouted, through gritted teeth. "I know you too well Harry!" He growled pointing a long finger at the dark haired boy. "You're trustworthy, unselfish, brave, rich, a great flyer, and the best friend I have ever had!" He narrowed his eyes even more and then shouted, as loud as he could, "And the best thing about you is that you put other people's needs before yours all the time!" He threw his broomstick to the ground and then backed Harry into the wall. "I want my little sister to be happy, dang it!"  
  
Ginny stepped in between the two boys and pushed Ron gently away. "Ron, need I remind you that being the youngest sibling of seven, not to mention the only girl, I have the worst temper of all of us and I am too stubborn to ever listen to anything you say." She smiled sweetly and then turned her attention back to Harry who, at this point was beginning to look like an over decorated Christmas tree.  
  
"Fine!" Ron shouted. "I have Quidditch practice and seeing as I am the new keeper and the new chaser, I will finish with you when I get back!" A few seconds later the portrait hole slammed shut.  
  
"I don't know about him," Harry said nodding in the direction Ron had gone, and frowning. "He's been so willing to sacrifice himself for me over and over; he even got his leg broken for me. I just can't shake the feeling that he's going to turn evil," he said, sadly.  
  
"Stick out your tongue, Harry. This will protect you from poisoned brussel sprouts."  
  
"But I on't eat bwuthel thpwouths!" Harry protested, sticking his tongue out.  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open in an angry glare and folded her arms across her chest. "I said POISONED brussel sprouts, Harry!" she shouted. "I can't believe you would misunderstand me like that!" she sat down on the couch and began to sob, loudly.  
  
"Has anyone seen my Hogwarts, a History book?" a frantic looking Hermione asked rushing around the common room, and completely ignoring the sobbing Ginny.  
  
"Yeah!" said Harry. "That couch was a bit lopsided so we used it to prop up the leg."  
  
"You didn't!" Hermione gasped. "Please tell me you didn't!"  
  
"That would be lying, Hermione and Head girls should not support lying." Hermione, ignoring Harry's rude remarks made her way to the couch and rescued the book from beneath the crushing weight of the sofa. "My precioussss!" she hissed, stroking the book affectionately. "It's mine! My own!"  
  
Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry." She rushed toward the boy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you Harry! Even though I've never shown you before, it's true."  
  
"Alright that's it!" Ron stepped inside the commons room again and rushed at Harry. "First it's my little sister and now my girlfriend!" He pulled his wand out of his pocket and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Wait!" shouted Ginny suddenly. She grabbed Harry's foot, removed his sock and then his shoe and then placed a tiny ring on his large toe. "There," she said. "My masterpiece is complete! The only thing you aren't protected from is Voldemort!"  
  
Harry grinned. "What would I do without you, Gin?"  
  
"Can we get on with this please?" Ron asked, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
Harry pushed Ginny behind him and then drew his own sword er, wand I mean. The two boys circled one another like buzzards circling an unfortunate perished animal and then Ron shouted something in Latin (a language which the author of the fic knows absolutely nothing about) and just as the spell was about to reach Harry, the dark haired boy saw a blond streak dart into his field of vision and intercept the curse that had leapt from the red haired boy's wand.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny gasped. She rushed to the fallen Slytherin's side and cradled his head in her hands. "Draco, my love!"  
  
Harry gasped. "What?"  
  
"Harry you should know by now that being the youngest Weasley of seven, and the only girl, its only natural that I should fall in love with the enemy of my first love and my big brother!" She turned back to the blond haired boy. "I always knew you had some good in you, Draco," she cried, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione said. "It says here in Hogwarts, a History that Head boys are not supposed to die!"  
  
"It does?" Draco asked sitting up.  
  
"It does."  
  
Draco grinned. "Friends!" He shouted cheerfully. "My friends! I call you friends because seeing as how I had the worst childhood known to man, I was only evil until now. I think its okay for me to be good." He held his arms out. "Group hug!" he sang. The four Gryffindors crowded around him, welcoming him into their circle of friendship. 


End file.
